1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display device having the same and, in particular for example, to a backlight assembly and a display device having a light generating unit, a receiving container having a light generating unit cover member, and a fixing member fixing an end portion of the light generating unit.
2. Related Art
Flat panel displays are widely used in products, such as cell phones, monitors, and televisions. The flat panel display, for example a liquid crystal display (LCD), comprises a liquid crystal display panel, a light generating unit, a light guide plate, an optical sheet, a top chassis, and a bottom chassis. The light generating unit generally comprises a lamp, a lamp reflector, and a lamp cover. The LCD device, with a configuration of these elements, is manufactured at an increased cost and complexity.